Je ne te hais point
by KartenK
Summary: Shiro en a marre des querelles de Keith & Lance et les force à s'y confronter.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "équipe"._

* * *

Shiro en avait eu marre de les entendre se battre pour rien -car soyons honnêtes, c'était pour rien. Il ne comprenait pas la haine de Lance pour Keith. Pire, Lance lui-même ne la comprenait pas vraiment. Il savait juste qu'elle était là, alors il se disait qu'elle était certainement justifiée. Shiro ne comprenait pas non plus que Keith rétorque, alors qu'il était plutôt du genre à ignorer et qu'il était forcément conscient que ça accentuait le problème. Keith lui avait donné comme explication que Lance était juste vraiment trop énervant pour qu'il laisse passer, et que c'était aussi beaucoup trop facile de lui répondre et très satisfaisant de le rendre sans voix. Shiro avait secoué la tête, et s'était dit que ça passerait -ce n'était que des histoires d'adolescents, il n'avait même pas envie de s'en mêler. Or ces querelles commençaient à avoir des conséquences sur la cohésion de l'équipe et ça, Shiro ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

Alors il avait convoqué les deux paladins, et les avait obligé à refaire les exercices que Coran leur avait montré. Il avait envoyé Lance dans le labyrinthe invisible et Keith aux commandes. La dernière fois, ça avait été un échec, mais Shiro avait espoir qu'ils réussiraient à surmonter ça. L'avantage de cet exercice, c'est qu'ils avaient à communiquer -et c'était bien ça qui leur posait le plus de problème.

Cette fois encore, Lance s'était énervé dès le départ.

« Il est hors de question que j'écoute ses ordres, avait-il annoncé.

-Ce ne sont pas des ordres, ce sont des indications pour te permettre de traverser le labyrinthe.

-C'est la même chose ! Je n'ai qu'un leader, et c'est toi, je n'écouterai personne d'autre.

-Très bien, avait déclaré Shiro en restant tout aussi calme, Lance, tu vas traverser ce labyrinthe et suivre les indications de Keith. »

Bien embêté que ses principes se retournent contre lui, Lance se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras en ronchonnant. De toute évidence, Shiro ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'ait fait cette exercice débile. Soit. Il pouvait faire un effort. Du moins il pensait pouvoir faire un effort, avant que la voix de Keith résonne dans son oreille.

« C'est bon ? T'es prêt ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça. »

Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne va surtout pas tout droit, tourne tout de suite à gauche.

-Bien sûr. Je sais que c'est un piège, Keith. »

Lance fit un pas avant de se prendre le mur invisible et la décharge électrique qui allait avec.

« Je veux juste finir cet exercice, pourquoi je te piégerai ?

-Parce que t'es méchant.

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! »

Peu importait l'espoir de Shiro, cette fois encore Lance quitta la pièce avant de traverser le labyrinthe. Keith soupira. Il n'avait même pas rechigné tant que ça pour faire ce truc, mais maintenant il était vraiment énervé. Shiro allait être énervé, lui aussi. Sur un coup de tête, Keith quitta la pièce et couru dans les couloirs pour rattraper Lance.

« Attends !

-Quoi ? »

La violence avec laquelle Lance s'était retourné fit presque regretter à Keith d'être venu le voir. Mais tant qu'il était là, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu me détestes. »

Lance ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux, comme si le silence en lui-même n'était pas suffisamment gênant. Il ne baissa le regard que pour répondre doucement.

« Moi non plus. »

Et c'était ce qui énervait le plus Lance. Il avait beau chercher, au fond, Keith n'avait jamais rien fait. Il l'avait soudainement pris pour un rival, sans raison apparente, et il s'était juste accordé là-dessus. Il se sentait ridicule, presque honteux de finalement admettre à voix haute ce qu'il refoulait depuis si longtemps. C'était idiot, mais maintenant, il avait peur que Keith le déteste. Mais Keith proposa tout autre chose.

« Peut-être.. peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer de faire équipe ?

-Peut-être. »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- Karten_


End file.
